elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Agni
|Base ID = }} Agni is a Nord child. She is an orphan and is taken care of by Falion in Morthal. She is training to become Falion's apprentice, and because of this, doesn't share the opinion of the rest of the town regarding Falion. She can be seen running around with the other children early in the morning, but mostly stays with Falion in his house during the day. Randomly a conversation can be heard between the two, where she mentions having a bad dream that Falion sneaks out at night to do scary things. When she grows up she wants to study magic at the College of Winterhold, although Falion does not approve of this. Interactions Falion's Secret After speaking to Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone upon entering Morthal, she mentions that strange rumors are circulating in regard to Falion's activities at night. Falion can also be heard having a conversation with his adopted daughter, Agni, where she claims to have had "bad dreams" of him making monsters while she slept. Conversations Falion Falion: "Have you been working on your concentration?" Agni: "Yes sir, I have." Falion: "Good, good. Concentration is paramount when dealing with magic forces." Agni: "Why?" Falion: "Because an unfocused mind will almost certainly be obliterated. Destroyed by the forces you attempt to control and wield." Agni: "Oh." Falion: "Have no fear. I believe its within you to excel in your studies. But you must learn to concentrate!" Agni: "Yes, sir!" Agni: "When I grow up, will I go to the College in Winterhold?" Falion: "No, I don't think that will be necessary." Agni: "But I'm learning about magic, and that's what they do there. Shouldn't I go?" Falion: "The College is not the only place to learn about magic." Agni: "But you went there, didn't you? Isn't that where you learned?" Falion: "I was there only for a short time. Much of what I have learned has been on my own. And I will teach you. You have no reason to go there." Agni: "But..." Falion: "That is enough." Agni: "I had a bad dream again last night." Falion: "Oh?" Agni: "I dreamt that you went away. You made monsters." Falion: "It's just a dream, child. Nothing more." Agni: "It was scary. It was like it was real!" Falion: "Hush now. Think no more of it." Agni: "Is it true that you kill deer and eat their hearts?" Falion: "What? Where did you hear such a thing?" Agni: "I don't know. Someone in town said it." Falion: "It's not true, I assure you." Agni: "Okay." Falion: "Don't believe everything you hear, child." Quotes *''"Do you like magic? Falion says I'm good at learning. I like learning about magic."'' *''"I asked Falion if someday I could learn from the mages in Winterhold, but he doesn't like that idea."'' Bugs * She can sometimes be found levitating in front of the chair she normally sits upon. Appearances * de:Agni fr:Agni pl:Agni ru:Агни Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters Category:Skyrim: Children Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters